creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaikaibooo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kaikaibooo page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 07:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC)